


Honesty Is The Best Policy

by Josh89



Series: Time [6]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alexis is like a daughter to Kate, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Kate is like a mother to Alexis, And then Kate's the one who falls asleep, Confessions (of a sort), Don't copy to another site, Engagement, F/M, Honest feelings, Honesty, Kate's inner monologue is as snarky as the real her, No surprises there really, Out of Character, Promises, Smile, Speaking softly so as not to wake a sleeping Alexis, That's irony for you, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacations, We'll see more of that soon, When She Smiles, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: On the way up to the Hamptons, Kate tells Rick about how she discovered that she was pregnant, and the two of them make a promise to stop keeping secrets from each other for good.





	Honesty Is The Best Policy

Kate sighed softly, easing herself back into the passenger seat of her fiancé’s car, relieved that they would finally have some time to relax after what had been an extraordinarily long couple of weeks. Rick, noticing her movement out of the corner of his eyes, reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze and smiling gently at her. “Do you know how far along you are?” he queried, his voice soft so as not to wake Alexis, who had fallen asleep in the back seat only a few minutes before.  
She paused for a few moments, considering the question carefully. “A month, maybe less. I haven’t really had a chance to see a doctor yet, so I can’t be 100% sure”.  
Rick looked thoughtful. “A month. That would mean sometime around the… celebrating… we did after the case where you stepped on that bomb and we both thought you were going to die”.  
“Either that or the case before”.  
“So, when did you… when did you find out, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
Kate could tell from the tone of his voice that he was curious to know whether she had known about her pregnancy when she’d gone to DC for the job interview, and she knew that he deserved to know the truth. Plus, after their argument the other day, she’d promised herself that she was going to stop hiding things from him. She squeezed her fiancé’s hand gently, meeting his sapphire eyes with her own hazel ones, and gave the writer a reassuring smile. “If you’re asking whether I knew I was pregnant when I took the job interview, Rick, I had no idea whatsoever. I actually didn’t find out until just a few minutes after I called you and said we needed to talk. I’d been feeling slightly off for the entire case, but I just thought it was exhaustion or that I was coming down with the flu or something. Before coming to the park, I took a pregnancy test just in case, and when I saw the result, I knew that I had to tell you right away” she replied softly.  
Her fiancé paused, digesting what she had just told him, and she gave him a soft smile. “I’m done lying to, and keeping secrets from, you and the rest of our family and friends, Rick. Nothing of the sort from now on, I promise. Just promise me you’ll do the same in return?”  
The writer met the eyes of the brunette woman sitting next to him, and nodded, leaning in to press a gentle, chaste, kiss to her forehead. Pulling away, he gave her a soft smile, and she felt her heart melt a little as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes. God, she loved this man. “I promise, Kate. No more secrets. Hey, it’ll still be a while before we get there, why don’t you get some rest? It’s been a long few days, after all”  
She couldn’t help but agree with him. She hadn’t had much time to sleep while they were working the case, with what she now guessed was the start of her pregnancy as well as her fear that her foolishness in not telling Rick about the interview might have ended the best relationship she’d been in for a long time (forever if she was entirely truthful, but there was no way she was going to tell him that. His ego was big enough as it was without her adding to it), and the night before had been spent enjoying and celebrating their engagement, and her pregnancy, with their family. She nodded, sighing softly as she closed her eyes, shifting to rest her head against the door. “I think I’ll do just that... Wake me when we get there?”  
“Of course. Get some rest”.  
“Okay. Love you, Rick…”  
As she felt her tiredness overtake her, and she started to finally drift off into a well-deserved sleep, she heard Rick’s soft “Love you too, Kate”, and she smiled to herself, falling asleep with the smile still on her lips.  
~Two hours later~  
She woke to the sound of waves crashing against the beach and the gentle press of her fiancé’s lips against her cheek. “Kate, we’re here”  
She shifted upright, blinking the sleep from her eyes and giving her fiancé a quick, chaste, kiss. “Hey”.  
He smiled back at her. “Hey. Did you have a good sleep?”  
“An amazing sleep, actually. I guess the knowledge that everything’s going to be alright has finally set in. Is the house unlocked?”  
“Yeah, I took care of that while you were asleep, and Alexis took the few bags we brought with us inside already”.  
“Good. Now, any thoughts on how we can spend tonight?” the detective queried.  
“Actually, I was thinking we could have something to eat and then sit outside for a while, maybe watch the sunset or go for a walk along the beach”.  
Kate smiled again, before leaning in, touching her lips to her fiancé’s. “Sounds absolutely perfect”.


End file.
